


The Dead Are Hungry

by aliciaclark_ftwd



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaclark_ftwd/pseuds/aliciaclark_ftwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically alot of zombie killing and romance </p><p>(Not having Alicia dating Matt instead she's dating Clarke so it's a complete different beginning then the pilot episode)(PS Clarke WILL NOT DIE unlike Matt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Are Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly it's one big universe with The 100, Fear The Walking Dead and The Walking Dead all combined together
> 
> So hope you guys like this

Nick wakes up inside an andoned church after getting high all night where he looks around trying to find Gloria until he hears a noise coming downstairs and proceeds to go towards it. Once he reaches the lower level he sees bodies everywhere and suddenly he sees Gloria eating someone and seeing a knife in her chest Nick starts to flee down the street before stopping from exhaustion ending up getting hit by a car.

Alicia rolls out of bed reaching for her phone sending off a text to her girlfriend Clarke  
ALICIA: Morning beautiful see you in class  
She hits send and goes into the bathroom to get ready for school. Madison opens the door telling her to hurry up or she'll be late "Did I say come in? Jesus mom" Alicia says before slamming the door closed.

Madison walks into the kitchen telling her fiancé Travis about Alicia being late and asks how the pipes repair is going. "I think that's it I just saved us $150 bucks" Travis says when Madison replies " So hot before kissing him" the phone then suddenly rings Travis answers it with Madison and Alicia looking on before telling them "We need to get to the hospital".

Madison, Travis and Alicia walk through the hospital with the doctor when Madison asks "Do you know what drug hetook" the doctor looks at her "After the police leave then I can run some tests" Madison says with a bit of anger "The police are here great" before walking into the rroom where Nick is "Is my son under arrest" Madison says when the police say no she tells them to leave before looking at Nick.

"Tell me what happened" Madison asks Nick hoping he will tell her something but he doesn't and before Alicia and Travis start arguing. " Licia wait outside" Madison asks and Alicia rolls her eyes and does leave the room shortly after followed by Travis "Aren't you glad you moved in" Alicia tells him before Travis walks outside on the phone with his ex wife Eliza and son Chris discussing if he is taking Chris for the weekend or not.

"That Eliza?" Madison asks and Travis replies "She sends her love or something that resembles love" both share a moment before Travis says he'll stay with Nick and so Madison and Alicia make their way to school. Once there the school principal Marcus Kane asks "Thought you would have been sick to Maddy" Madison smiles "Not me i got my flu shot, we found Nick Travis is staying with him today" Madison looks at one of the kids after the metal detector goes off "Tobias you can't forget about your change " Madison says digging through his pocket grabbing something and leading him to her office.

Alicia walks down the bleachers looking at the kids painting a mural on the wall before getting to her girlfriend "Aren't you supposed to be in Spanish" Clarke says "Am I. What period is it" Alicia jokes holding onto her girls hands "Who could probably teach that class" Clarke says before Alicia replies "Wanna get out of here" "Unlike you I'm not smart enough to teach classes" Clarke says holding and gives her girl a kiss.

Back at the hospital Nick wakes up after having a nightmare, Travis tells him that what he saw at the church was just a hallucination or nightmare. Nick tells Travis exactly what he saw then asks Travis if he thinks he's crazy and Travis says that Nick had run into traffic when Nick finally says "If it wasn't the powder then it was me, I must be insane".

Later that night Travis goes to the church that Nick was at to investigate his claims. He looks around the abandoned building seeing sings of drug addicts living there and when he heads into another room a man jumps out yelling in fear not to be killed before running away. Travis runs after the man before stumbling upon the main room where he slips and suddenly notices a pool of blood and eaten flesh. Startled Travis quickly leaves.

The very next morning Travis and Alicia arrive back at the hospital seeing Madison asleep next to Nick when Travis informs her that school starts soon and she needs to get changed. Alicia sits on Nicks bed and starts to feed him breakfast when Nick tells her that he intends to get clean for good. Outside Travis tells Madison what he found at the church and that he intends to help Nick before Madison dismisses the theory "You can't use Nick to fix things with Chris" Madison says giving Travis a kiss and heads to school with Alicia. 

Alicia and Clarke are cuddling above the football field with Clarke starting to draw something on her girlfriends forearm. Alicia says "One more year, once more year and I can finally be gone from this mess" Clarke kisses Alicia's neck "Hey wanna meet me at the beach after school we can watch the sunset and head back to my place I can have you all to myself" Clarke says when Alicia turns around and says "We can have each other" before kissing her.

Back at the hospital Nick starts to worry for the elderly man next to him before asking the nurse if he's okay, the nurse replies that the man is okay and that she's there for both of them before trying to get Nick to go to the bathroom "Can you untie one of my hands it'll make it much easier, less mess" Nick asks with the nurse agreeing before leaving the room. As Nick tries to untie his other hand the old man starts breathing heavy and alarms going off. When the doctors rush the man out of the room Nick makes his break for it putting on the man's clothes and walks out the front door.

Later on Madison and Travis are at the hospital asking the nurse where Nick went. "Take me to where it all happened" Madison asks. When they arrive at the church Madison looks around hoping that Nick is there or at least find out what Nick had gone through when she finds his book and a needle falls out she starts to cry a little. Heading downstairs Madison sees the blood and flesh and starts to think that Nick might be onto something.

Later that evening Alicia is waiting at the beach for Clarke texting her "I'm here" "Where r u? " "You better be dead!" "I'm leaving" before taking one last look around and starts to head back home not sure why her girlfriend had stood her up.

As Travis and Madison drive home on the highway the discuss what they will do to Nick if he is using again when Travis says "If I have to I'll handcuff his hand to mine and I'll drag him there, I promise" before pulling over stuck in traffic. They notice helicopters above them telling people to stay inside their vehicles when Travis sees a burning car an ambulance and several cop cars he thinks it's a high speed chase gone wrong before hearing several gunshots they leave immediately and find another route home.

At school all the teachers huddle around a table showing footage of what happened on the highway last night when they see the guy starts to bite the paramedic "He's not dead he's gotta be on something" Travis says before leaving the room with Madison deciding they should leave right away. In class Alicia and two other girls look at the footage showing cops shooting the man several times before finally killing him by shooting him in the head. "Clarke's not texting me" Alicia says but before the teacher can take her phone the bell rings and Madison tells her to head straight home.

Nick walks into a diner and meets with his dealer Calvin and starts asking what was in the drugs that he bought when Calvin tells Nick that his mom's looking for him Nick breaks down. Calvin thinking of a way to help Nick he's drives him to the LA river. Calvin gets out of his car and walks around pulling Nick out and pulling out his gun as the two fight the gun goes off and Calvin falls down dead. Nick in complete shock contemplates checking on Calvin but decides to run.

Madison and Travis arrive at Nicks location. As Madison hugs her son Nick starts stuttering "I did something really bad he tried to kill me but I killed him" as Madison and Travis find out Nick had killed Calvin they head to the location where it happened seeing his car but not him they head back to the street but stop as they see Calvin. When he tries to bite Madison Travis shoves Calvin back and Nick reverses into him, as they see Calvin stand back up Nick runs him over again launching him back by his car. As Madison Nick and Travis look on Maddy says "What the hell is happening?" Travis replies "I have no idea".


End file.
